When A God Emperor Goes To War
by JA Baker
Summary: In the grim-dark future of the 40th millennium, there is only an unpaid debt to be called in...
1. When A God Emperor Goes To War

_It's all owned by someone else: someone with a lot of highly paid lawyers._

_Just a one-shot I originally posted as a plot-tribble over at Space Battles._

_I have no intention of ever continuing this, so don't bother asking_

**When A God-Emperor Goes To War**

Darkness filled the Sanctum Imperialis, the only light coming from a few displays built into a massive golden machine that is part throne, part life-support machine and part sarcophagus. Inside lay the remains of a man, a hero without equal who had warred with gods and monsters, only to be brought low by his own flesh and blood turned traitor. There he had sat, neither dead nor truly alive, for over the thousand years, holding the empire he had forged together through sheer force of will.

Out of the darkness stepped a man dressed in archaic cloths, complete with a strange red hat on his head. The Adeptus Custodes honour guard moved to intercept him, but he pointed a strange buzzing device at them and their armour locked up, holding them frozen in place.

"Sorry about that: but I'm not that fond of people pointing guns at me." He smiled at them apologetically as he waved the same device over the Golden Throne and looked at it intently, "I can see what he was trying to do, but it's not set up right. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone deliberately messed with it to keep him alive but out of the picture." He pulled out one of the millennia old circuits, blew the dust off, turned it around and pushed it back in. "There, that should do it."

There was a click, then a bright light filled the air, ribbons of energy arcing out in almost every direction as a howling wind filled the massive room. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the light-show ended the machine snapped open with a lock crack.

"Wow, what a rush!" the Emperor of Mankind stepped forward, somewhat shakily but otherwise apparently unharmed, the wounds he had received fighting his wayward son miraculously heeled, his golden armour almost glowing as if lit by some inner light, "Let's do that again"

"Glad you enjoyed it." The stranger looked at him with a warm smile, "Wish I could say this was a social visit, but then I'd by lying."

"You're here to call in that favour I owe you, aren't you, Doctor?" The Emperor sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, my old friend," The Time Lord nodded solemnly, "but I'm afraid I am."

"Somehow I always knew this day would come." the once and future leader of the Imperium shrugged as he stepped down from the Golden Throne, sword resting over his shoulder as he stretched to his full, imposing hight, "So, what's up? Still fighting that Time War?"

"No, ended that a while back." The Doctor put his arm around the other man and led him towards a strange blue box that had appeared, "A friend of mine has been kidnapped, and I need the help of the only person to ever capture Demons Run."

"Sounds like fun." The Emperor laughed as he walked passed his astonished, and still frozen, guards without a second thought, "But why are you wearing that stupid hat?"

"Its a Fez, I wear a Fez now." The Doctor sounded taken aback, "Fez' are cool..."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't been able to shake the feeling that I should have tacked this on at the end of the last part, so I'm putting it up now._

**When A God-Emperor Goes To War  
****(Part II)**

"Doctor?" Rory called out towards the door, "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry about that." The Time Lord reappeared through the door, sans his Fez, "Just making a list of things to take care of next time I'm back this way." He stepped aside, opening the second door to allow his much larger companion to enter, "Rory Williams, I'd like to introduce to you the the immortal Emperor of Mankind, or as I like to call him..."

"General Primus?" Rory blinked, then found himself coming sharply to attention, "It is an honour to see you again, Sir."

"...Bob." The Doctor looked more than a little upset that he had been compliantly upstaged, "You've met?"

"Centurion Ignatius?" The Emperor crossed the control room at what for anyone shorter would have been a run, but with his oversized gait was merely a few footsteps. He passed for a moment, then grasped Rory's hand, "Well me, old friend, well met indeed. If this old fool is dragging me into one of his little games, then it's good to know I'll have a blade I can trust at my back!"

"So you _have_ met." The Doctor added, waiting for the others to take notice of him.

"Met? Ha!" The Emperor threw his head back and laughed loud enough to shake the dust off of the support struts, "He stood beside me, knee deep in the blood and the mud at Tapae, back when I commanded the Legio II _Traiana Fortis_ under Trajan! How in all the Chaos spawned hells did he end up in _your_ debt?"

"That's a very, _very_ long story, which we will have time for later." The Time Lord made his way to the central console, "Right now, all you need to know is that it is his wife and child who have been captured and are being held at Demons Run..."

"WHAT!" the roar of rage that erupted from the Emperor's throat shook the entire T.A.R.D.I.S., and he turned around and stormed back out into the Sanctum Imperialis, "THIS WILL NOT STAND!"

The Adeptus Custodes honour guard, still frozen in place by their locked armour, could only look on in surprise as their Lord and God walked up to their commander and drew the millennia-old power sword from its sheath and inspected the blade. He swung it from side-to-side a few times to get a feel of the weight and balance It seemed to pass inspection, and he nodded his thanks to the startled guard before marching back into the strange blue box. The doors slammed shut behind him, and it faded from sight with a sharp, grinding noise.

There was a click, and the honour guard found their armour was once again under their command, but they now had to explain just what had happened to their charge.

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Emperor walked over to Rory, holding the power sword out, hilt first.

"Here." He nodded towards the blade, "Bit more of a heft to it than a gladius, although I was always more of a spatha man myself. Still, it's a good blade, and will cut through the toughest armour."

"Thank you." Rory took the blade, the nearly instinctive training he could still remember from a reality that never happened taking over, "It's a find sword."

"Good." The Emperor slapped him on the back hard enough to sending him flying into the central console, "Now then, let's take care of some unfinished business, shall we?"

"What a good idea." The Doctor nodded, "Rory, put that thing down before you have someone eye out."

**The End**


End file.
